Keep Holding On
by Vegas here i comee
Summary: Jasey and Holly Gaskarth are childhood friends of the Winchester's, after Lucifer is freed; Secrets are revealed that could test the friendships and newly found romance. Sam/OFC Dean/OFC
1. What's up Cass?

**HEY! Ok so my first new chapter! If you want to see who i based the Gaskarth's on there are pictures on my profile. Reviews would be nice!  
Peace xxx **

Jasey sighed and tried her best to keep her sleepy brown eyes on the dark road; her twin was sat next to her...asleep. Jasey couldn't blame her...they had just finished a hunt...nothing to big just a small low level demon who was getting its fun out of killing members of family's one by one. Jasey sighed and rubbed one hand over her face and then thought her blonde hair. She was bored she hated driving when there was no one to talk to, her eyes flicked from the road to her twin who was breathing lightly next to her, the blonde lent forward and swished the radio on full blast making her twin jump from her seat mumbling

"DUDE...Jasey really"! Holly cried over ACDC back in black she leant forward and swished the music down, Jasey continued laughing as she once again forces her eyes on the road

"what are you four"! Holly grumbled crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

"Aww don't go back to sleep...talk to me"! Jasey whined like a three year old.

"No, I'm not talking to you"! Holly sighed sticking her tongue  
Jasey laughed and turned her eyes back to the road; she gasped and stomped on the brakes making her sister flying forward

"OH ALRIGHT I'LL STAY AWAKE"! Holly yelled facing her sister who was still staring in shock out the car window Holly followed her sister's gaze and her mouth dropped open as she locked eyes with Castel.

Jasey was the first to step out the car; she wrapped her arms around herself as it was cold and raining she began walking toward Castel her twin right behind her.

"Cass...you scared the crap out of us" Jasey hissed and she reached him, Holly rolled her eyes at her sisters blunt "hello" but nodded.

"What's up Cass" She asked looking up at the angel who didn't seem to be bothered by the very heavy rain and cold wind that was now blowing both women's hair around there pale face's.

"Lucifer walk's among us" he said flatly

"what"?

"But you said the Winchester's had it coved"! Jasey snapped "Of all the dumb ass things in the world"! She yelled throwing her arms into the air.

"We want you to go help them track him" Castel said looking at Jasey as if bracing him-self

"what the fu..."!

"Where are they"! Holly yelled cutting off her sister

"Bobby singers" Castel answer nodded "We want you to work together" he looked at Jasey who rolled her eyes "Jasey...this is..."

"God's will yeah yeah i get it...I'll behave" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest. Castel nodded and then disappeared.

"I'll help but I'm not ganna behave" Jasey grinned as she walked off back to the car; Holly gave a laugh and followed her twin.

* * *

The Gaskarth's decided to pull over at a motel later that night, and the next morning while Jasey was getting dressed Holly flipped up her phone.

After the forth ring Bobby picked up

"Hello"?

"Hey, Bobby? It's Holly Gaskarth"

"Wow, hey girl...how have you been"? He asked sounding shocked

"Alright...look me and Jasey wondered if you know where the Winchester's are at the moment". She asked

"Well yeah they called about an hour ago, there on their way here...why?" he asked almost scared to hear the answer

"Don't worry we don't want to hurt them" Jasey snorted from the bathroom where she was brushing her hair "well i don't anyway" Holly continued "just tell them that you've got some people that might be able to help them with their problem"

"Okay...sure" Bobby replied

"Ok so we'll see you in a hour or two"

Once Holly had hung up she looked across the room at her twin who was now wearing a pair of black shorts, an ACDC band top and a pair of old biker boots. Her long blonde hair was wavy round her shoulders; her sister wore a pair of black leggings, a long black top and a pair of converse, her hair was tied up and away from her face. They both climbed into Jasey's prize 1070 dodge charger, and began their two hour journey to Bobby's.

* * *

Jasey was driving again, lost in her own thoughts as she drove along the back roads, she was trying to remember the last time she had seen the Winchester's. It was a while ago now about seven? Eight years? Wow, had it been that long? Her Dad was still alive back then and even her brother was around...

"_wow you guys get more and more like your mommy every time i see you" Bobby Singer smiled as the 17 years old Gaskarth twins stood infrout of him...both had long dark hair and bright sparkling brown eye's_

"Thanks Bobby" Holly smiled and Jasey grinned sadly, she had always hated when someone said they looked like their mother...the only time they had both seen what she looked like was in pictures.  
Harry Gaskarth stepped forward grabbing Bobby's hand and grinning

"Thanks' for this Singer" he smiled as they walked toward Bobby's front door

"No problem Gaskarth...I mean i do own you one after you saved me from that bitch of a demon..."

"I think you'll find that was me" James Gaskarth smirked;  
James was four years older than Holly and Jasey and had the same dark eyes and hair as them.

"Shut it James" Holly hissed as Jasey pushed him into the house shaking her head.

"Hey Harry you remember John Winchester right"? Bobby said nodding towards a man with dark hair who was sitting in Bobby's kitchen

"sure..." Harry Gaskarth grinned shaking John's hand

"These are my kids" Harry nodded "James, Holly and Jasey"  
John nodded at the Gaskarth kids and smiled

"You have to son's right?" Harry asked

"Yep, Dean and Sam" John answered

Just as he said that two guys entered, one had longish hair and was quite tall but he couldn't have been older than 17, the other looked older about 21? He had short hair and was wearing a leather Jacket

"Dean Sam...these are the Gaskarth's Jasey, Holly and James" John said nodding at the Gaskarth's as he said there names

Dean stepped forward hand out  
"Dean Winchester"

"Jasey Gaskarth"  
she took his hand and shook it blushing...

"Jasey"!

"Huh"?

"You just drove right past Bobby's" her sister smirked

"Did i"? Jasey asked "Sorry"  
Holly's face softened and she looked across at her sister

"What's up"? She asked

"Nothing..." Jasey shrugged

"Liar" Holly sang facing the front again, Jasey laughed and smacked her sister on the arm before turning the wheel and heading back to Bobby's.


	2. Beening shot by a Winchester sucks

**I'm back! Enjoy! :D  
Peace xxx**

Both Winchester's sat with Bobby Singer in his kitchen going through all his books on demons. All three looked tired and irritated but all to worried to get some sleep.  
"Bobby are you sure you don't have any more books on Lucifer"? Sam asked rubbing his hands over his face

"Might have some up stairs" the older man nodded as he left the room.

Dean looked across at his brother and sighed...what was he going to do with him? What were they ganna do now? A nose outside made them both jump. And Dean grabbed for his gun and went to the front door, He reached for the handle and pulled it open pointing his gun at who ever or whatever was out there.  
"Put that down before you hurt yourself sweetheart" Jasey Gaskarth smiled

"And get it out my face" her twin added swotting the gun away.

"Hey Dean...how's life" Jasey smirked.

* * *

Both Gaskarth's stood in the middle of Bobby's living room arms crossed,

"Wait? Jasey and Holly Gaskarth"? Dean asked dropping his gun to his side.  
Holly nodded, and Jasey grinned

"Yer long time no see" Holly smiled leaning on her sisters shoulder

"What are you guys doing here"? He asked placing the gun back in his belt, the gun court Jasey's eye and she stepped forward all most knocking her twin over.

"Wow is that the colt"? Jasey asked going right up to Dean and grabbing it from his belt  
he nodded grinning lightly as his green eyes wandered round her body.

"Wow didn't think I'd see this again" she laughed turning to show her twin "How many bullets have you got left"

Dean opened his mouth to answer when Sam jumped out of the kitchen holding a gun his face twisted in anger

"Just one more..."! He snapped and he pulled the trigger.

Jasey had been shot before. Once by a demon another by another hunter but never by a Winchester before...and that bullet hurt like a bitch.

Everything seem to move slowly for Holly, she was in shock as she watched her twin double over in pain and blood began spreading across the white of her ACDC t-shirt,

"Jasey"! She screamed stepping towards her twin who fell back into Dean's waiting arms. Holly crashed down on her knee's next to her twin who's breath was becoming ragged.

"SAM WHAT THE HELL"! Dean screamed "ITS THE GASKARTH'S"!

"Oh my god" Sam yelled dropping the gun on the ground and walking forward. Bobby came running in to the room, he looked from Sam and the gun by his feet to a bleeding Jasey lying half dead on the floor

"What...the"

"Bobby, get some warm towels..."!

"No...If we can keep her awake she'll be fine" Holly yelled grabbing her twin's hand

"Holly...

"No"! She snapped "she'll be fine i promise"

Jasey could feel her body shutting down; her eyes where rolling back into her head making her feel dizzy. She could her them talking...no yelling about warm towels?

"Come on Jay...heal" she heard her sister whisper. Slowly Jasey closed her eyes and consecrated herself on the wound, she was about to give up when she felt it. A cold shiver ran down her back and the pain was gone.

"Take your dang time"! Holly snapped grabbing Jasey by the hand and pulling her up "you alright"?

"Yer..." her twin nodded looking round and noticed both Winchester's and Bobby staring wide eyed at them both.

"Do you think they saw"? Jasey breathed grinning slightly

"The word Duhh comes to mind"

* * *

Dean felt like his head was spinning, he had met these girls! He had grew up with them? How could they be half angel.

"Why do you think we didn't join the fight sooner"? Holly asked, she was curled on Bobby's couch with her twin whose head rested on her shoulder

"Yer we've been too busy busting are assess cleaning up your mess" Jasey said rolling her brown eyes

"And you said you'd seen the colt before"

"Who do you think told you Dad about it"? Jasey grinned as both twins pointed at each other. Sam sat on the other side of the room looking very guilty at the twins, Holly refused to look at him so was far from pissed with the youngest Winchester, Jasey on the other hand was over it and was now focused on Dean who was chatting away to her about his impala, Dean had always been a soft spot of Jasey; when they where teens they mess around a lot but because they were both so stubborn and to attached to their fathers that they didn't bother telling each other about how they feel.

"So what else can you girls do then besides heal"? Bobby asked as he handed Jasey a beer,

"It's hard to explain" Holly sighed sipping her beer

"Castel say's that are powers will grow" Jasey said before she slammed her hand over her mouth

"You guys no Castel"? Dean asked sitting up a bit

"dude...you couldn't hold water in a bucket" Holly grounded pushing her sister lightly rolling her eyes

"Yer we no Cass and Anna" Jasey said giggling at her sisters joke.

"The angels want us to work together..." Holly explained rolling her eyes in Sam's direction "they need all four of us to stop Lucifer"

"You have to understand this guys" Jasey said standing up and facing both Winchesters "when are Dad died he told us that we were born because you two were born...we were born to protect you...we were born to..." she stopped at look right at her twin, who bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "we were born to die for you" Jasey finished rolling her eyes "wow that's cheesy" she added rocking up and down on her heels as the room when silence.

"What? So your both ganna die"? Sam asked horror plastering his face

"not if you two fly boys keep your asses down" Jasey answered making Dean grin lightly

"and not if we can find a way to stop Lucifer before hell begins to raise" Holly sighed standing up and looking around the room at her fellow hunters "Any ideas"?

**OK, so both women can heal themselves...you'll understand why soon enough my friends! xoxo **


End file.
